A la espera
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: Un Castor necesita a un Pollux. Sin Pollux estoy incompleto, y yo estoy a la espera de que él llegue. One shot. POV Castor. Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum. Felicidades!


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>A la espera<strong>

Los copos de nieve prístina caen sin cesar cubriéndolo todo. Las calles, los techos de los edificios, los automóviles, absolutamente todo, está cubierto por la delicada capa blanca.

Observo a mis amigos intentando correr por las calles mientras se hunden en la suave nieve. Algunos de ellos se dedican a construir fuertes y pequeñas bolas de nieve para arrojarlas los unos contra los otros. Hay otros que han decidido armar pequeños muñecos de nieve, les colocan sombreros de copa y bufandas elegantes y finas, seguramente los han tomado del armario de sus padres, algunos incluso tienen pipas y espejuelos para adornar sus fríos rostros de nieve. Las niñas se recuestan sobre el suelo y abren sus brazos y piernas formando las figuras de ángeles. A pesar del invierno, hoy es un día feliz en el Capitolio.

Suspiro y mi aliento forma una patina en el vidrio de la ventana, me gustaría salir a jugar con mis amigos.

— Castor, ven un momento— mamá me llama desde la cocina.

— Voy mamá— me bajo del taburete en el que estaba subido para ver por la ventana y voy corriendo a la cocina.

Mi mamá esta preparando un pastel y flota como una pluma de aquí para allá. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Cressida y mamá ha decidido prepararle un pastel casero.

— Pequeñín— dice mamá con una sonrisa— ¿qué te parece? ¿crees que le guste a tu amiguita?— pregunta señalando la obra de arte que ha creado.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Se ve delicioso!— exclamo con emoción. — El uh… ¿cómo me dijiste que se llama la cosa dulce de arriba?

— Glaseado— contesta conteniendo su sonrisa.

— Bueno eso, el glaseado se ve muy de película, seguro que le encanta.

Mamá ha revestido el pastel con figuritas en forma de cámaras fotográficas y carretes de video. A Cressida le gustan los videos tanto como a mí, es por eso que como regalo de cumpleaños le he comprado la réplica de una cámara de video, de esas que se usaban antes de los días oscuros. El abuelo me ayudo a elegirla, es de juguete pero muy bonita.

— Muy bien, entonces lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación y te cambies… — mamá se queda muy quieta de repente.

— ¿Mamá? ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?— me acerco a ella con un poco de miedo.

Ella me mira y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Mamá siempre está sonriendo pero esta vez el brillo de sus ojos es mucho más intenso, se ve más hermosa.

— No es nada Castor. Es solo tu hermano que ya ha despertado— dice mientras acaricia su vientre abultado. — ¿Quieres sentirlo?— me pregunta.

— ¡Si! ¡si quiero!

— Ven, vamos a sentarnos— me toma de la mano y me lleva a nuestra sala.

Con cuidado poso mi mano en el vientre de mamá y después de unos segundos siento un golpecito y un pequeño movimiento.

— ¡Lo he sentido!— digo sorprendido.

Otra vez un golpecito impacta con suavidad en mi mano y yo no me creo lo que está pasando.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que mi hermano salga de ahí mamá?

— Cuatro semanas Castor. En cuatro semanas se cumple el tiempo de espera.

— ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Lo llamarás como el chico de la historia, el hermano del niño que se llama igual que yo?

— Si pequeñín, tu hermano se llamará Pollux. Un Castor necesita de un Pollux, si no la historia quedaría incompleta— dice mamá mientras toca la punta de mi nariz.

— No entiendo como es eso de que los dos son inmortales mamá. ¿Porqué solo ellos pueden vivir por siempre?

— No lo hacen hijo. ¿No recuerdas? Ellos pasan a un estado de muerte alternadamente cada año. Durante un año, uno de ellos vive en el Olimpo y el otro en el Inframundo. El amor fraternal de Castor y Pollux es tan fuerte, que el uno se sacrifica por el otro cada año.

De pronto la televisión se enciende automáticamente. Caesar Flickerman aparece en la pantalla, su cabello es tan blanco como la nieve que cubre las calles afuera. Hoy da inicio la Gira de la Victoria donde el Vencedor de los Juegos visita todos los Distritos y al Capitolio.

Observo al último Vencedor, un profesional del Distrito Dos, no recuerdo su nombre porqué mamá me mantiene alejado del televisor lo más que puede en las fechas en que se desarrollan los Juegos.

— Todos deberían llamarse Castor y Pollux— le digo a mamá con seriedad mientras observo al Vencedor subirse al tren.

— ¿Eso crees hijo? ¿por qué?— pregunta inquisitiva.

— Porque si todos se llamaran Castor y Pollux, todos los tributos serían Vencedores. Se turnarían cada año y nadie tendría que morir ¿no lo crees mamá?

— Si cariño, todos deberían llamarse Castor y Pollux— ella me mira de una forma extraña, su tono de voz suena triste.

— Yo cuidaré a Pollux mamá y cuando lo necesite, yo iré al Inframundo para que él pueda vivir en el Olimpo— digo solemnemente.

— Quiero que los dos vivan en el Olimpo, Castor. Los dos— responde mientras acaricia mi rostro.

— Ya vivimos en el Olimpo mamá. El capitolio es el Olimpo ¿no?

— Si cariño. Aquí es el paraíso— dice mamá con una sonrisa triste.

— Mamá…

— Es hora Castor— dice ella antes de que yo pueda preguntarle si he dicho algo malo— es mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa. La fiesta de Cressida es en media hora y tenemos el tiempo justo. Abrígate bien.

— Ahora mismo voy mamá— le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salgo disparado a mi habitación.

Me visto con los pantalones que me trajo el abuelo cuando vino de visita, dijo que son térmicos y que mantienen mi calor corporal. Me pongo la camisa que me planchó mamá esta mañana y me coloco un abrigo de lana, una bufanda y guantes.

Salgo corriendo, mamá me esta esperando en la puerta de la casa. Se ve muy bonita. Lleva en sus manos una caja en la que debe estar el pastel.

— ¡La cámara!— recuerdo al ver el pastel. — He dejado la cámara en mi habitación. Voy por ella mamá.

— Apresúrate Castor, llegaremos tarde.

Casi tropiezo al entrar en mi habitación pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Me detengo a tomar un poco de aire y me dirijo al armario. Saco la caja envuelta en papel de regalo blanco y adornado con cintas y un lazo rosa. Sonrío cuando lo tengo entre mis manos y vuelvo a salir corriendo.

En las calles los niños juegan y ríen, ya no veo a mis amigos.

La casa de Cressida está muy cerca de la mía. Afuera de la puerta principal de su casa hay globos de todos los colores.

Me estiro y me coloco de puntillas para tocar el timbre pero aún no lo alcanzo, frunzo el ceño, al no poder hacerlo.

Mi mamá se ríe.

— No te enojes cariño, algún día lo alcanzarás. Ya verás.

— Ya, pero yo quiero alcanzarlo hoy— mamá me sonríe.

— Hasta entonces, yo tocaré el timbre por ti.

No pasa ni un minuto cuando Cressida sale corriendo y abre la puerta acompañada también de su mamá.

— ¡Castor!— grita.

— Feliz cumpleaños Cressida— digo y le entrego la caja con la cámara.

Ella mira el obsequio.

—¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?— le pregunta a su mamá.

— Claro hija, es tu obsequio.

Cressida desata con suavidad el lazo rosa y abre con delicadeza el papel de regalo, saca la caja y la abre. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve la cámara de juguete.

— ¡Gracias Castor!— grita entusiasmada. — Ven vamos a jugar con ella y con los demás— dice y me jala hacia el interior de su casa.

La tarde me la paso jugando con mis amigos. Comemos el pastel que hizo mamá, Cressida se emocionó mucho cuando lo vio, estaba saltando de una lado para el otro, feliz.

Cuando comienza a anochecer, los amigos empiezan a irse a sus casas, hasta que soy el único que queda. Mi mamá está ayudando a la mamá de Cressida en la cocina mientras los dos estamos sentados en la alfombra de la sala, jugando con los obsequios.

— Tú regalo es el que más me gusta— dice Cressida.

— Sabía que te gustaría, el abuelo me ayudó a elegirla.

— Cuando sea grande quiero ser Directora de Cámaras para el programa de Caesar Flickerman. ¡Te imaginas Castor!

— ¡Si! Yo podría ser tu asistente de cámaras junto con mi hermano Pollux.

— ¿Pollux?— pregunta ella. — Qué nombre tan extraño, tan extraño como Castor— se echa a reír cuando ve mi rostro.

— Cressida tampoco es un nombre muy común que digamos— señalo.

— Uh, tienes razón. Por eso somos tan amigos porque los dos tenemos nombres extraños— me sonríe. — Está decidido entonces— dice.

— ¿El qué?— pregunto.

— Los tres, Pollux, tú y yo seremos los mejores amigos.

— Me parece perfecto, los tres seremos los mejores amigos. Debes saber algo Cressida.

— ¿Qué necesito saber?

— Pueda que en algún punto de mi vida tenga que irme a vivir al Inframundo, promete que seguirás junto a Pollux cuando yo vaya a ese lugar y viceversa.

— ¿Inframundo? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunta.

— Tampoco sé muy bien que es, pero mi mamá me ha contado una historia de dos hermanos que se llaman igual que yo y mi hermano y por lo que sé, ese es el destino de los dos hermanos, uno tiene que vivir en el Inframundo para que el otro viva en el Olimpo.

— No entiendo nada de lo que me hablas Castor, creo que has comido mucho glaseado.

— No importa porque yo tampoco entiendo muy bien. Solo promete que cuidarás de Pollux si yo tengo que ir al Inframundo.

— Está bien, lo prometo.

— Castor, hijo, ya es hora de irnos a casa— dice mamá saliendo de la cocina junto con la mamá de Cressida.

— Si mamá— respondo, me levanto del suelo al mismo tiempo que Cressida.

— Ya me tengo ir. Te veo el lunes en la escuela.

— Seguro. Castor ¿Me contarás la historia sobre los hermanos que te contó tu mamá?

— Por supuesto, te la cuento cuando te vea en la escuela ¿vale?

— Vale— Cressida me da un abrazo y se despide de mí.

Mi mamá y yo salimos rumbo a nuestra casa, el aire afuera es frío, mucho más que esta mañana. Tomo de la mano a mamá porque me gusta la calidez que irradia.

— ¿Te has divertido pequeñín?

— Mucho mamá. La fiesta estuvo divertida y el pastel estaba riquísimo.

— Me alegro Castor— ella me mira con dulzura. — Cressida es muy buena amiga tuya ¿verdad?

— Si, lo es. Sabes algo, me ha prometido una cosa.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué te ha prometido? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

— Me ha prometido que cuidará de Pollux cuando yo vaya al Inframundo— digo mientras salto primero en un pie y luego en el otro.

Mamá me mira con preocupación.

— Espero que nunca, ninguno de los dos, tenga que hacer un sacrificio como ese, Castor.

— Pero, así va la historia ¿no?— pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

— Es un mito cariño, solo un mito.

— Un mito— recalco.

— Ya quiero que pasen las cuatro semanas mamá. Ya quiero que nazca mi hermano para jugar con él. Le voy a enseñar a sacar fotografías y luego los dos aprenderemos a utilizar los videos.

— Calma cariño, primero Pollux tiene que aprender a caminar, a hablar y a leer— me revuelve el cabello con ternura.

— Si, vale. Yo le enseñaré a hablar también— digo orgulloso.

— Eres un buen hermano Castor— dice mamá con ternura.

— Tú lo dijiste mamá, sin Pollux estoy incompleto. Un Castor necesita a un Pollux. Y yo estoy a la espera de que él llegue.

Mamá me sonríe nuevamente y aceleramos el paso. En el camino voy pensando en todo el tiempo que he esperado para estar completo. La espera está a punto de llegar a su fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Cumple Hikari!<strong>

**Esta es mi manera de desearte que pases un cumpleaños lleno de felicidad. Hoy es un día muy especial y espero que lo disfrutes al máximo.**

**Como sé que te gustan los personajes poco explorados de la saga, decidí escribirte este pequeño evento en la vida de Castor. Sé que es cortito, sin embargo, espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**Te deseo toda la felicidad que puedas alcanzar, este y todos cumpleaños que te quedan por delante. Disfruta al máximo de tu día, querida amiga. :D Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Besos.**


End file.
